


I thought things were going great

by Birooksun



Series: DBH Drabble Prompts [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin Reed-centric, M/M, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Nines thought things were going well between them, even with fighting and walking out on Gavin. Gavin though, does not feel the same.





	I thought things were going great

Gavin sat down at his desk, hunched over his coffee and ignoring everyone else in the precinct. Tina walked past him to her own desk, patting him on the shoulder briefly. He didn’t look up to meet her gaze. Instead he just scratched at the bandage on his neck. He worked for a little while before standing up and storming out. 

He made it back to his apartment, the anger and frustration bleeding out of him with every step. He leaned his head against the door as he fumbled for his keys. It felt as if all his energy had been drained. He closed the door behind him after stepping inside. Gavin dropped his keys in the bowl before he pulled off his jacket and hung it up. He sighed and dragging himself to his bed, refilling the cat food bowl on his way. 

He laid down on his bed, staring out the glass doors as the sun slowly set. After what felt like a long time he sat back up, he couldn’t understand it, he felt so alone as he stood up and opened the balcony door. He could hear someone entering his apartment, probably Nines or Tina. She had a key to his place of course. Gavin stared out at the street below, he wondered if it would hurt to hit the ground. With ease he swung his legs over the edge and sat on the railing. 

He hated this feeling, hated knowing he pushed everyone away and yet- he kept doing it again and again. All he had now was Tina. She would hate him too eventually. He was sure Nines did by now, they’d had another fight and his boyfriend stormed out to spend the night on Connor and Hank’s couch. 

Gavin stood up, his feet on the edge and his hands on the railing behind him when he heard someone run up behind him. He needed to do this now before he lost the nerve. Gavin took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let go of the railing. 

Nines ran, he lunged and managed to grab one of Gavin’s hands as he slammed into the railing. Without a doubt, he knew his LED was bright red as he grabbed onto Gavin’s arm with his other hand, slowly pulling him back up to the balcony. He pulled Gavin against him, holding the smaller man tight as he cried silently. 

“Why didn’t you just let me fall?” Gavin finally spoke, clutching onto Nine’s jacket. “You should have just let me fall and everyone would have been happier.”

“I thought things were going great for us.” Nines ran his hand through Gavin’s hair, holding his boyfriend close. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said-”

Gavin just shook his head, “You were right though, I am an asshole. I do push everyone away. I probably will end up alone.”

“No, I was hurt and I lashed out. You won’t end up alone, because you have me right here with you.”


End file.
